<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Routine by MerryMagicalMenagerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516170">Routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMagicalMenagerie/pseuds/MerryMagicalMenagerie'>MerryMagicalMenagerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet, romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryMagicalMenagerie/pseuds/MerryMagicalMenagerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning was like any other. They wake up to a screeching alarm, brush their teeth, eat breakfast, read the paper, shower, drink coffee, go to work. Routine kept Hermione Granger sane in a post-war Wizarding World. Routine kept Ron Weasley tired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Response to the "Don't you ever change," featuring Romione, prompt on tumblr for @arriorlid14. Short and sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was like any other. They wake up to a screeching alarm, brush their teeth, eat breakfast, read the paper, shower, drink coffee, go to work. Routine kept Hermione Granger sane in a post-war Wizarding World. Routine kept Ron Weasley tired. </p><p>	Tired as he may be, he would do everything within his power to keep his bushy-haired best friend--girlfriend--happy. Ron was never a morning person and hates to wake up early. He always brushed his teeth last and drank his morning caffeine first. To make Hermione happy, he changed his routine.</p><p>It didn’t take very long for Hermione to notice how different Ron was acting during the first month of them living together, alone, as a couple. She enjoyed sharing her mornings with him, doing everything together. She noticed, however, how reluctant he was to wake up so early no matter the time they fell asleep. How somehow they made two pots of coffee at first but now Ron is reheating his mug. How Ron bitterly smacked his lips and held out his tongue when they brushed their teeth.</p><p>“Ron, why don’t you sleep in a little in the morning?” Hermione asked as they tucked into bed, still trying to find the least awkward way to cuddle under shared sheets.</p><p>“And miss waking up with you? Nah, pass.” Ron responded nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulder as he turned on his side to face her.</p><p>“I can’t help but notice that you are very grumpy in the morning and I know you’d prefer to sleep in. Besides, you can make your coffee when I’m in the shower?”</p><p>“And miss spending all morning with you? Nah, pass.” He repeated, this time a smile spreading across his face, his eyes shining in the candlelight Hermione used to get in some last minute reading.</p><p>“You don’t have to change up your morning routine for me. I know you didn’t when you stayed with Harry last year. He’s even more of a morning person that I am now.” Hermione sighed as she propped herself up on one elbow, brushing the hair on Ron’s forehead.</p><p>“Harry is a lunatic for being up that early. I changed--” His counter was blocked by a sweet kiss, soft and warm. </p><p>Lingering as close as possible without touching, Hermione whispered, “Don’t ever change. I love you just the way you are,” pulling back with a smile, she added “even if we don’t spend our mornings totally together.”</p><p>With a small smile, Ron returned her kiss, just as soft, just as sweet. “In that case, I’ll try sleeping in and make coffee and breakfast while you shower.”</p><p>Their morning routine keeps Hermione Granger sane and Ron Weasley tired but they’d soon discover a synchronicity that brings harmony to the soon to be Granger-Weasley household. Well, if all went according to plan this holiday, that is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>